User talk:Dore chakravarty
Because of their length, the previous discussions on this page have been archived. Previous discussions: ::Archive 1 - 15 October 2005 to 15 January 2006 Nominations for Administrators I have Nominations u to be a Administrators of this wiki becouse u r the most active member of this comminity. see Engineering:Requests for adminship King2006 03:20, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Hi Dore chakravarty, u have been Nominated for being Admin. Since we have a small community, so putting it to vote is will not have much response. So I am made you an admin. It is not much of a deal except few additional privileges for help running Engineering Wiki smoothly. See Wikicities:Help:User access levels and Wikicities:Help:Administrators' how-to guide for help if you need it. Srini 08:59, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Congratulations on your appointment to Admin. H Padleckas 05:36, 18 January 2006 (UTC) :I fully support the promotion, and I'll join in helping Dore to learn the tricky parts of the new powers (which I use in other wikis). Robin Patterson 21:14, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Blocked? The blocklist says nobody has been blocked. Maybe Dore's login wasn't quite correct? Robin Patterson 00:15, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Dore with the full name seems to be back with us, unblocked or never blocked. Hooray! And seems to have restored everything in my talk page that suffered "rollback". Good work! Robin Patterson 23:58, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Recent new articles, with categories My friend, I have looked at your last three creations. Not a thing wrong with any of them, as far as I can see. OK, there are some categories that haven't been formally created yet. No problem. Someone interested in one of those categories can click on the link then add a "[[category:... " link at the bottom to make that category a subcategory of a higher-level category, then (optionally) write a few words of text to introduce the category. Miraculously the category will then have a live link instead of a "dead" link - better than the Indian Rope Trick!!!! (Now there's a subject for a politically-active engineer to research!) Robin Patterson 05:45, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Most recent work Good work continues. Never mind the Indian Rope Trick!!! If you think something's missing, give me a link to where you think it was. Robin Patterson 06:41, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Central Wikicity user page Try http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels now. Robin Patterson 00:32, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Often I think you ask the wrong person Dore, your last three comments on my talk page seem to be meant for someone else (unless I was too late to look at something and it had changed). I didn't suggest you archive anything - but you've done it without any response from me. That page you said had no content, that you wanted to move: it now has content and may now respond better to being "Moved", so try! And you ask where to put the tidbits: I've seen no reason not to keep putting them on the page they have, so if you really want a response there please explain. I think one other recent comment meant nothing at all to me - but it might if you included a link (eg a simple copy-and-paste from the address bar) to the page, as I have several times requested. Kind regards Robin Patterson 02:40, 30 January 2006 (UTC). Sewage, etc Nothing wrong with our Sewage treatment article now - better than Wikipedia! Please continue. Sewage needs no construction, which is why its article should not be in the construction category! Management of it, on the other hand, usually does, so you can keep the pages for related structures in that category if you like; but an intermediate subcategory such as civil engineering construction might be better because a huge number of articles might go under "construction". Robin Patterson 10:50, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Overwriting? That article seems fine to me, but we probably have different browsers. Robin Patterson 06:06, 10 February 2006 (UTC) The names mean nothing links to those pages. See "What links here". Disc brake and disk brake should probably be linked somehow, one as a redirect to the other. The other two listed may need a search to see which pages they are similar to, then a decision about whether to merge some content or just to create links to those pages. Now I'm off to catch an electric train. Robin Patterson 06:06, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Recent questions I don't know how the "popular pages" is/are counted. Someone on w: possibly does. I expect it's about page views. As I haven't been any sort of engineer in the last 30 years (and was only a part-time civil engineer before), I'm not qualified to suggest ways in which "engineerfication" should go. The site's founder should be the one to say what he had in mind, and other active engineers can discuss it. I think the priority is to add useful factual content (as you have been doing) then use it and adapt it wherever people think that's necessary. Robin Patterson 00:13, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Image with no links Sorry, I don't understand why that image shows up where it does. Check where you think you linked it and see whether maybe there is a difference in spelling or even capital letters. Robin Patterson 06:09, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Rising and falling of dynasties and tidbits I've read that article you recommended. My late Aunt Grace (a missionary teacher for several decades in India and Sikkim) would have been interested. But her opinion of a certain Western leader mentioned might have been just as low as mine. Anyway - important matters: maybe you inadvertently highlighted all the earlier tidbits before starting to type the new one? I'll see if I can restore them. Robin Patterson 00:17, 13 March 2006 (UTC) :Looks OK now. If you highlighted them (probably by accident - dragging the mouse carelessly can do it) then started typing, they would just disappear, as with many modern wordprocessing system settings. There may be another reason, but that will do me for now. Robin Patterson 00:32, 13 March 2006 (UTC) :How they came back from history? I saw that very little had been added since the big disappearance; so I copied the new stuff then went back to the last version that had all the old paras in it and saved that, then pasted in what I had copied. Easy! Enjoy the weekend. My home PC isn't working, so I won't see you till Monday. Robin Patterson 04:42, 17 March 2006 (UTC) Page views The stats at are not all accurate. Due to the way we cache pages to make the site faster, we can't track how many hits a page has really had, which makes incorrect. Angela (talk) 03:11, 18 June 2006 (UTC) Welcome back! I'm sure we all understand that family matters are of high importance. I hope all is well. See you next year if not sooner! Robin Patterson 01:08, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Two Wikipedia engineering articles expanded Because you are active in the Engineering Wiki and work on articles related to plant engineering, I would like to inform you that I previously expanded the article Wikipedia:Shell and tube heat exchanger in Wikipedia adding 3 diagrams I made, and I just expanded the previously short article Wikipedia:Valve in Wikipedia. Should I upload the diagrams to the Engineering Wiki also? H Padleckas 05:26, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :I've decided the Wikipedia:Valve article in Wikipedia needs some more work. I plan to make some more changes before transferring a large part of it here to Engineering Wiki. H Padleckas 23:27, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::I just finished the Wikipedia:Valve article to my satisfaction and transferred much of it here: Valve . H Padleckas 02:45, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Condenser (steam turbine) I moved your prize article in Engineering Wiki from "Condenser (Steam turbine)" to "Condenser (steam turbine)" to activate some red links in a couple other articles. "Condenser (Steam turbine)" automatically becomes a REDIRECT. If you have any objections, you can revert this move, but I think it's consistent with the way Wikimedia articles are usually written. I also transferred Shell and tube heat exchanger here from Wikipedia. H Padleckas 18:21, 14 September 2006 (UTC) Shell and tube heat exchanger enWP ack. added to Shell and tube heat exchanger as suggested on my Talk page. H Padleckas 22:02, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Good to see you fitting this wiki into your busy family schedule And very good to see the way you are encouraging H Padleckas. I will continue to look in from time to time, though thegenealogy: Wikia is keeping me busy. Robin Patterson 07:13, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Admin action requested Recently, I uploaded the image Image:Valve cross-section.PNG, which I made myself, to this Engineering wiki. However, it needs some corrections, which I am making offline. I am requesting deletion of this image file. Before you delete it, I ask that you take a look and the valve handle at the top (item 9), which is supposed to represent a circularly shaped handwheel shown edgewise. I am thinking of replacing this handwheel, which here is depicted as a very short cylinder seen sidewise, with one depicted as a torus (rounded doughnut shape) seen edgewise. In your many years of plant experience, which would be a more accurate representation of a typical plant valve handwheel - the very short cylinder (as seen in the present image) or the torus shape? H Padleckas 21:26, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :Thank you for deleting the faulty image as requested. H Padleckas 04:49, 26 September 2006 (UTC) After deciding what kind of handwheel to use, I plan to replace the deleted file with a corrected one having the same file name. H Padleckas 22:15, 25 September 2006 (UTC) I'm still thinking about what to write for the metering pumps used for injecting chemicals at power plants. H Padleckas 22:59, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Metering pump - addition - request As you requested, I added a discussion on metering pump use in steam plants in the Metering pump article. H Padleckas 14:33, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Check valve article expanded According to the history of the article Check valve, until yesterday everything in that article was put in by you. Yesterday or today (depending on time zone), I expanded this article in a rather similar way that I recently expanded the Wikipedia:Check valve article, merging some of your information with information I put in. Would you care to take a look at Check valve to see if this expansion was done satisfactorily, particularly my assumptions that flap type and butterfly type of check valves you mentioned are types of swing check valves? H Padleckas 14:49, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Re: Valve-handwheel I tried to send you an e-mail through the Engineering Wiki and again through the English Wikipedia in order to give you my private e-mail address. However, I could not successfully send you an e-mail in either case, probably because you either did not provide your e-mail address to either Engineering Wiki or English Wikipedia, or because you do not allow e-mail to be sent to it. I have now provided both the Engineering Wiki and English Wikipedia with my private e-mail address so that users can send me e-mail through either of those wikis. I then tested both of them by sending myself a test e-mail and I received both of my own e-mails successfully. I hesitate to give out my e-mail address here to the general public, but I would like to send it to you through either one of the above two wikis, so that you can e-mail me directly with pictures or other files. It appears as if e-mail sent through neither Engineering Wiki nor Wikipedia allows pictures nor attached files to be sent the way private e-mail does. So please either allow e-mail to be sent to you through Engineering Wiki or English Wikipedia or send me an e-mail through one them with your e-mail address. Thank you. I have by now made corrected pictures of the Valve cross-section for both the torus-shaped handwheel and a handwheel with the perimeter in the shape of a very short cylinder. Sometime when I get a chance, I will attempt to upload them both onto the same webpage Image:Valve cross-section.PNG. I will also try to make an animated micro-video based on one of the handwheel types, whichever seems more correct, showing internally how a valve opens. H Padleckas 19:50, 29 September 2006 (UTC) :I uploaded both of the above-mentioned corrected diagrams with the two shapes of handwheels into Image:Valve cross-section.PNG, where further down that web page, you can click to see either shape. H Padleckas 11:25, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Mail ID address Again I tried to send you my private e-mail address in e-mails through both Engineering Wiki and Wikipedia and these websites would not let me do so. They both said "This user has not specified a valid e-mail address, or has chosen not to receive e-mail from other users." Since you said that you put your e-mail ID address in at your Preferences page, I think that this website considers that you've chosen not to receive e-mail from other users. We cannot see what is shown on each Preferences pages because they are private. I am requesting that you do this: #Go to your Preferences page by clicking "Preferences" at the top of an Engineering Wiki page after you are already logged in. #Check to see if your e-mail address is really there in the second typing field to the right of where it says: "E-mail" (just below your Real name typing field). #Scroll down the Preferences page to where you see a box entitled "E-mail". #Insert a check where it says "Enable e-mail from other users". #Further below, click the place where it says "Save". Then I can send you my e-mail address. I have enabled my Preferences so that I can receive e-mail from others through Engineering Wiki. That way we can send each other e-mails. Thank you very much. :-) H Padleckas 23:39, 4 October 2006 (UTC)